


Pick-Up

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [567]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Reader, Multi, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: could you please write dean x sam x fem!reader?? and that sam and dean go to a bar, pick her up and bring her back to the motel room with them where sam takes her from behind and dean fucks her mouth? thanks so much!! xxx





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com (wintersmutandfluff for the holiday season) via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr). Thank you.

You were at the bar, by yourself, when you saw the two men walk in.

One had hazel eyes, longer, brown hair, and was the taller of the two, the other one having green eyes, shorter, dirty blond hair.

You turn back to your drink, taking small sips of it, watching the two men out of the corner of your eye, watching them play pool, and chat with each other.

Every time you felt like one of them was watching you watch them, you go back to nursing the beer in your hand, or casually talking to the people around you.

That was until you felt someone press up against your back.

“We know you’re watching us.” A voice says softly.

“Ain’t as secretive as you think, darlin’.” The other voice says .

You turn your head, to see the taller of the two behind you, the other one beside him.

“Name’s Dean.” Dean grins.

“Sam.” The other responds.

“Y/N….” You breath out, looking at each man. Fuck, they were good looking….

“We know you’ve been side-eyeing us since we’ve gotten in here. And we’re pretty new in town, driving through, seein’ sights…” Dean says, leaning against the counter and staring intently at you. “…and the two of us were thinking…you wanna come back with us? Stay with us for the night?” His lips twitches into a smile, and your heart pounds in your chest.

“I’m sure the three of us could have a lot of fun.” Sam adds, hands trailing softly on your shoulders.

“Yes.” You nod, growing more excited and more aroused the longer you’re with the two.

You pay for your drinks, and you leave with Sam and Dean, and they lead you to their car, helping you in the back, before Dean drives off.

_

He drives up to a motel, and the two led you into a room, where there were two beds, one neatly made, and the other looking like it had been put together in a haste, like it had already been used for a little entertainment.

They led you to the hastily put together bed, and they lay you down on the sheets, staring intently at you.

Sam leans down and starts sucking on your neck softly, while Dean pushes shirt and bra out of the way to suck and kiss your breasts.

Their hands work all over your body, kneading and feeling the flesh there, and you groan softly.

Dean laughs softly, and the two pull back.

“How bad do you want us?” Dean asks.

“Bad. Real bad.” You pant softly, feeling just how wet you are between your legs.

“Good.” Sam grins. “Strip down for us.” He says, and you watch as Dean and Sam start to strip, and your heart starts to race again, before you remember to do the same.

Now naked, Sam and Dean move up to you, joining you on the bed and turning you around, so you’re on your hands and knees.

Dean moves to the front and you can feel Sam behind you, and suddenly, you know what’s about to happen.

You moan, feeling Sam’s mouth on your pussy, making you more aroused that you thought possible, and Dean’s cock is sliding in your mouth, his hands fisting your hair for a grip, and he starts thrusting into your mouth, making your hands curl in the sheets.

Sam finally pulls his mouth away, and you know how messy and wet your backside probably is right now.

You feel Sam’s cock at your folds before it slowly starts to sink in, and you groan around Dean’s cock, the sense of  _full_ coming as Sam fills you up.

Sam stills slightly, and all you can feel is Sam’s cock in your pussy, Dean’s fucking your throat as you moan and swallow around it, making him growl and pant.

“Fuck her, Sammy. I wanna feel her screaming around my cock.”

Sam starts fucking you and you moan, muffled by the cock in your mouth, but it’s heard by both Sam and Dean, and you get a breathy chuckle from the both of them.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, grunts from Sam and Dean, and muffled moans from you, fill the air, and you whimper around Dean’s cock, knowing that you’re going to come soon.

“God, Sammy. Need to see her face, stuffed with cock.”

“Maybe next time, we’ll switch places.” You hear Sam respond and you groan.

Sam’s hand moves around and starts to rub your clit relentlessly, until you come with a loud cry around Dean’s cock, coming on Sam’s.

“Fuck!” Dean growls, and thrust deeply, making you gag slightly before Dean is coming down your throat, you swallowing what you can, feeling drops of come leaking from the corner of your mouth.

You can still feel Sam fucking into you from behind and you moan around the softening cock in your mouth.

“’S cool for Sam to come in you? blink once for yes, twice for no.”

You blink once and you see Dean give Sam a jerky nod, before Sam thrusts into you a few more times and comes heavily.

Dean pulls out of your mouth, and Sam pulls out of your pussy, and you practically collapse on the bed, if it wasn’t for Sam and Dean catching you.

“Let’s get cleaned up. We’ll rest in the other bed tonight.” Dean grinned, and you give a small nod, letting Sam and Dean carry you into the bathroom and help you clean up, before the three of you rest in the clean bed.


End file.
